C'est Noël
by princessed
Summary: Petit oneshot qui s'insère dans l'épisode 10 de la saison 2. Comment convainc-on un enfant de vous donner un de ses jouets de Noël ?


Disclaimer : The Flash ne m'appartient pas et je ne tire aucun profit de cette fanfiction.

 _C'est Noël_

Le petit Jimmy s'émerveillait devant le sapin de Noël quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Il alla ouvrir, tout content, pensant que c'était sa mamie et son papi qui venaient faire la fête avec eux. On allait dîner, s'amuser, manger du gâteau et le lendemain, on ouvrirait les paquets. Comme il était content !

A sa grande surprise, c'était un monsieur très grand à l'air sévère qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Il ne dit même pas bonjour. Au lieu de cela, il ordonna :

\- Donne-moi tes cadeaux !

Terrifié, Jimmy se sauva en appelant sa mère. Il ne comprenait pas. Qui était ce monsieur et pourquoi voulait-il ses cadeaux ? Il avait été très gentil toute l'année, ce serait injuste qu'on les lui reprenne ! Complètement paniqué, il alla se cacher dans sa chambre et se glissa sous le lit.

Au bout d'un moment, la curiosité reprit le dessus. Jimmy attrapa sa peluche préféré et s'avança prudemment jusque dans le vestibule. Sa maman était en train de parler avec le méchant monsieur.

\- Je me fiche de savoir que vous travaillez pour le centre commercial ! s'écria-t-elle. C'est le Noël de mon fils ! Vous oseriez reprendre un cadeau à un enfant ?

\- On aimerait lui parler pour lui expliquer tout ça ! lança une troisième voix.

Jimmy tordit le cou et vit qu'un deuxième monsieur se trouvait à côté du premier. Le deuxième monsieur l'aperçut et lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Jimmy ! s'écria-il joyeusement. Comment ça va ? Le père Noël m'a dit que tu étais un petit garçon génial !

\- On n'a pas le temps pour ça, Cisco ! coupa le méchant monsieur.

\- Mais si, on a toujours le temps ! rétorqua Cisco. Ecoute Jimmy, on est vraiment désolés mais l'un des lutins du père Noël a fait une grosse bêtise. Il a mis le jouet que tu détestes dans un des paquets.

\- Le rouplouplouf dingo ? demanda le petit garçon.

\- Oui, le rouplouplouf dingo, répondit le monsieur avec un sourire gêné. Et comme le père Noël est très occupé, on est venus le récupérer, tu comprends ? Le père Noël veut que ce soit un Noël parfait pour toi, il ne veut pas que tu sois déçu en ouvrant tes cadeaux.

\- Mais alors, je peux toujours le donner à mon cousin, protesta Jimmy. Lui c'est un bébé, il aime bien les rouplouploufs.

\- Sauf que c'est un rouplouplouf toxique, insista Cisco. Il y a du poison dedans et quand on joue avec, on tombe malade. C'est pour ça que le père Noël veut récupérer les rouplouploufs : il aime trop les enfants pour les laisser tomber malade. Jimmy, tu ne veux pas que ton cousin tombe malade, si ?

Ce monsieur avait l'air vraiment gentil et Jimmy se sentit en confiance. Evidemment, il ne voulait pas que son cousin tombe malade ! Il hocha la tête et fit signe aux deux messieurs d'entrer. Cisco se précipita auprès du sapin, toucha du bout des doigts plusieurs paquets et se figea. Pendant un instant, le petit garçon se demanda s'il avait mal au ventre.

\- Une vibe ? demanda le méchant monsieur.

\- Oui, répondit Cisco. Madame, c'est bien le paquet en question ?

\- C'est celui que Jimmy a reçu au centre commercial, répondit la maman de Jimmy. C'est si grave que ça ?

Cisco se fendit d'un sourire forcé.

\- On est désolés mais il va falloir qu'on parte avec, sinon le père Noël ne va pas être content ! éluda-t-il. Vraiment, ce lutin du père Noël est un bon à rien qui emballe n'importe quoi. Jimmy, je sais que tous tes autres cadeaux sont superbes !

\- Je voulais un camion de pompier et une Pinkie Pie avec son canon à confettis ! s'écria Jimmy.

\- Excellent choix ! rétorqua le gentil monsieur. Moi, ma préférée, c'est Twilight Sparkle et…

\- Cisco, on n'a pas le temps ! rugit Wells.

Il empoigna Cisco par le bras et l'entraîna dehors. La mère les suivit du regard, médusée. Jimmy leur fit au revoir de la main.

Au bout d'une minute, la mère se ressaisit et alla fermer la porte.

\- C'est la chose la plus étrange qu'on aura jamais eue à Noël ! soupira-t-elle. Je crois que je vais écrire au centre… au père Noël.

\- Oh, c'est pas grave ! répondit Jimmy. Noël, c'est pas que les cadeaux, y'a aussi la famille, les sourires et les gâteaux ! Tiens, je sais : je vais faire un dessin pour le lutin qui a fait une bêtise ! J'ai le temps de dessiner avant le dîner ?

La maman éclata de rire et serra son enfant dans ses bras.

 _La fin !_


End file.
